


How Roll Came To Be

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, features random scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Not meant to be taken seriously.





	

_This was inspired by staring at the (infamous) chapters in which Hibari fights Adelheid, thinking back to previous Hibari-Roll interactions and a good dose of 1827._

Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Not meant to be taken seriously.

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, POSSIBLE OOC.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own KHR.**

**HOW ROLL CAME TO BE**

.

.

.

One of the scientists making the Box Weapons picked up a purple folder and took a deep, fortifying breath.

"It's time to make the Box Weapon for the Cloud Guardian."

The scientist opened the folder, took in the details and froze, his eyes wide in shock, disbelief and horror. Another scientist approached him nervously, took the folder and looked at the details only to gape.

"How are we supposed to make a Box Weapon with its animal form being ' _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ '?"

.

_Later_

.

Hibari Kyoya stared at the cowering little animal curled up in the corner, shivering at the Cloud's intense stare.

"Little animal."

" _KUPIIIIII!_ "

Heh.

Hibari hid a smirk behind a pale hand. Apparently, those herbivores making the Box Weapons had some brain cells, after all.

.

All I would like to say is: people are welcome to apply this idea to other box weapons, but please tell me so that I can read it?


End file.
